


Cuddles

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [196]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the cuddles, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: In which Micheal orders Adam and Sam to cuddle with Dean. They are all too happy to comply.





	Cuddles

Dean knows without even opening his eyes what he’s gotten himself into. Or rather, what Sam and Adam – one on either side of him, and that is definitely not how he remembered going to sleep – probably won’t let him get out of.

 

“Good morning, Dean,” Adam’s cheery voice greets him. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Dean just rolls over and curls into the unmovable mountain of muscle that was Sam Winchester’s chest.

 

“Dean,” Sam chides.

 

“What?” Dean asks, yawning.

 

“Michael ordered us to cuddle you,” Adam responds, voice still far too perky for six a.m. in the morning.

 

“And, well, here we are,” Sam finishes.

 

“Where’s Cas?”

 

“Michael ordered that “all his baby angels up in the bunker” needed to cuddle him too.”

 

Dean groans. “You really need to stop letting him listen to rap.”

 

“I know. But you should see his moves.” Adam sighs wistfully.

 

“I have,” Dean answers. Michael could dance... When he wanted to. Otherwise, his ‘moves’ consisted of twisting, twerking, and poorly-thought-out lap dances.

 

“Don’t you want cuddles, Dean?” Adam asks.

 

“I would love cuddles, once the sun has risen,” Dean shoots back.

 

“Too bad,” Sam laughs. “We’re here to stay, whether you like it or not.”

 

Dean hides a smile. “Fine,” he says in his gruffest voice.

 

“You know you like it,” Adam teases gently.

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean pokes Adam. “Yeah, I do,” he admits. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

 

“Cuddle you harder,” Sam answers for both himself and Adam.

 

“I’m OK with that,” Dean says before snuggling into their embrace, warm and content.


End file.
